Mala Suerte
by METTAcipher
Summary: La vida de Flug consiste en un conjunto constante de situaciones desafortunadas, pero de vez en cuando hay días en los que no se siente un completo inútil. Black Hat siempre está ahí para recordarle que las cosas pueden ser mucho peores y Flug tiene muy claro que su destino es trabajar para el monstruo del sombrero de copa.
1. En busca del destino

**¡Este es mi primer fanfic de Villanos! Así que cualquier comentario y opiniones serán bienvenidos. ¡Si veo suficiente apoyo continuaré!**

 **OoOoOo**

Flug tenía muy presente un lema en su vida que aprendió por las malas:

 _"Si algo le podía salir mal, le iba a salir mal."_

Luego de casi 20 años viviendo con esa frase a tus espaldas te acababas acostumbrando y Flug solía decirse a sí mismo que ya nada podía sorprenderle. Pero sí podía. **Y mucho**.

Desde joven supo que quería ser un villano. Le encantaba crear armas de destrucción masiva, probar diferentes experimentos para ver de cuántas formas diferentes podía matar a alguien y sembrar el caos con su medio de transporte favorito; el avión. Algo que también tenía tendencia a coleccionar. Distintos modelos, algunos de épocas diferentes, muchos robados y otros incluso tomados en mitad de un vuelo. Si los agitabas podías escuchar los gritos de los pasajeros.

Era agradable.

A pesar de lo que su escuálido físico podía dar a entender, Flug no era un cobarde.  
Bueno, sí lo era.  
Pero detrás de todo ese miedo había algo más. Había un muchacho que quería cumplir sus sueños y que estaba orgulloso de todo lo que había conseguido hasta ese momento.

Tenía carnet de conducir y de piloto, había causado más de 82.000 crímenes y tenía múltiples doctorados en ingeniería, tecnología, mecánica, aviación y ciencia teórica. Se especializó en química, anatomía humana, ciencia militar y bellas artes sólo porque estaba aburrido, y recientemente había descubierto que era mucho más práctico usar una bolsa de papel para ocultar su rostro que un cubo de basura.

Sí, cualquiera que conociera a Flug pensaría que tenía el futuro en sus manos y que podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

De alguna manera era cierto. Flug tenía muy claro su futuro y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Su futuro era Black Hat.

No precisamente él, más bien trabajar para él. Flug creía en el destino y para él su destino era servir a Black Hat.  
Nunca compartía esta clase de pensamientos con nadie, pero supuso que a cualquiera que se lo contara lo tomaría por un loco. ¿Quién iba a querer trabajar para Black Hat?

Black Hat era el origen de todo Mal. Un Dios entre los mortales. Un eldritch y, entre muchas cosas, un cambia formas. Detrás de esa horrible parodia de un caballero se encontraba un monstruo, alguien sin corazón ni alma. Aunque sí con multitud de almas a su servicio.  
Había conquistado innumerables planetas y civilizaciones, podía destruir el Universo mientras se colocaba mejor el sombrero. Lo único que le impedía conquistar la Tierra era que prefería ir con calma esta vez y tomarse los domingos como descanso.

Obviamente no era alguien al que desearas tener de jefe. Black Hat parecía, además de una criatura sacada de las mismas entrañas del inframundo, un ser narcisista, impaciente y terriblemente violento.

Ser un empleado suyo era muy bueno y muy malo a partes iguales. A ojos de la sociedad villana te otorgaba un gran prestigio. Que Black Hat te considerara útil de alguna forma para su empresa era un elogio, pero trabajar para él pasaba a ser un martirio. Black Hat era Black Hat y no te iba tratar a ti, asqueroso gusano rastrero, mejor que al resto.

Es más, seguramente, te trataría peor al ser tu jefe y tener el poder de hacerlo.

El trabajo estaba hecho para Flug.  
Todo apuntaba a que iba a ser un desastre, pero quería ser el científico de Black Hat Organization. Quería demostrar lo que valía y complacer al mayor villano de todos los tiempos. Él estaría orgulloso de trabajar para Black Hat, a pesar de todo lo malo que viniera con el empleo.

Así que cuando vio el primer anuncio que mostraba que Black Hat necesitaba de un empleado para su organización no dudó ni un segundo en enviar su currículum.

¿Quién iba a rechazar a un científico ingeniero licenciado en múltiples doctorados?

Pues Black Hat, al parecer.

Flug no podía dejar de estar sorprendido al ver que le había rechazado la solicitud y, no contento con eso, le había enviado una invitación para entrar a la Universidad de la Maldad y el Crimen, cuyo fundador era ni más ni menos que Black Hat.

Bien. Si el destino no iba a Flug, Flug iría hacia el destino.

Por lo que aceptó la invitación y asistió durante 3 años a la Universidad de la Maldad y el Crimen. No se quedaba corto si decía que fueron los peores 3 años de su vida, pero le sirvieron para sacarse la licenciatura como "Científico Loco".

En ese momento se acababa de poner una bolsa de papel mientras colocaba la licenciatura junto con todas las demás, sus pensamientos inmersos en qué hacer a continuación.  
No podía volver a enviar una solicitud para trabajar en Black Hat Organization. Durante sus estudios Black Hat había encontrado a alguien _mejor_.

Aquello lo pensó casi con diversión. ¿Quién podía ser mejor que él?

En cierto modo, en su orgullo, quería demostrarle a Black Hat lo mucho que se había equivocado al no escogerle a él. Por lo que tras pensarlo mucho se alistó en la Universidad de Grandes Héroes y Villanos.

El nombre era puramente formal. Una forma bastante estúpida del fundador de intentar verse como alguien formal y pacífico, que quería enseñar tanto a héroes como villanos por igual.  
Pura hipocresía.

Allí todos se alistaban para ser héroes o para estudiar en ingeniería científica.  
Nadie, absolutamente nadie, admitía alistarse para ser villano ni le enseñaban para ello.  
Pero ese día iba a terminar. Sí. Flug tenía un plan bien diseñado para ello y comenzaría por crearse una nueva identidad.

 **OoOoOo**

No fue difícil para Flug entrar en aquella Universidad.  
Por un tiempo sería Flynn, pero no le importaba.

Entró para las clases de ingeniería científica, algo de lo que ya estaba familiarizado.  
Los ingenieros eran los únicos neutrales en aquella Universidad. Se labraban una carrera para futuramente trabajar para héroes o villanos. Los que harían lo último solían guardárselo como secreto ya que no estaba bien visto que estuvieras estudiando para ser un villano o, en este caso, para trabajar para uno.

-Y, ¿por qué quieres ser un héroe? –preguntó Flynn al chico a su lado mientras caminaban a sus respectivas clases.

Su nombre era Gabriel y asistía a las clases de los héroes. Si tenías lo que se llamaba una _particularidad_ podías asistir a esas clases tras un examen. Si no tenías ningún tipo de particularidad, como Flug, podías entrar desde la carrera de ingeniería científica o la de contabilidad.

-No sé si debería decirte, no es un motivo muy noble en realidad. –respondió el muchacho avergonzado.

Flug no sabía por qué se había llevado bien con Gabriel. Quizás porque fue de los primeros en hablarle y no parecía un futuro héroe demasiado idiota.

-Adelante, prometo no burlarme.

-Pues, en realidad, lo hago por el dinero. El Estado paga muy bien a los héroes y me gustaría ayudar a mis padres. –admitió el chico con mucha vergüenza. Flug arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no iba a ser un motivo noble querer dar una buena economía a tus padres? No veo problema. –respondió el científico de gafas.

-¿Tú crees, Flynn?

-Claro. Los ingenieros hacemos un poco eso. Nos vendemos al mejor postor, ya sea malo o bueno. –por alguna razón Flug se sentía cómo hablando con el chico.

-¿Tu también?

-Yo tengo claro para quién quiero trabajar.

Gabriel parecía divertido con su respuesta y eso confundió al más delgado de los dos.

-Seguro que quieres trabajar en una empresa multinacional para héroes. –Flug casi se atragantó.

-Aaah…sí, algo así. –no se podía ver bajo su bolsa, pero se le escapó una sonrisa nerviosa hasta que llegaron a sus respectivas clases.

La carrera de ingeniería duraba dos años y aunque Flug era el mejor de la clase no era visto con buenos ojos, ya que tenía tendencia a construir cosas demasiado explosivas o mortales. Por lo que tuvo que prometerse controlarse al menos durante esos dos años.

Durante las clases conoció a una chica, Amanda. Era hiperactiva y estaba un poco loca, pero tenía buen carisma y sabía venderse tanto a sí misma como a sus creaciones, a las que solía llamar "bebés".

-¡Anoche estuve pensando en algún tipo de mecanismo que permita al sujeto de prueba volar! Lo primero en lo que uno piensa es en unas alas, pero son muy poco prácticas al igual que las capas. ¡Ya que pueden arrancártelas muy fácilmente! Por lo que estuve desarrollando un dispositivo-

Flug podía pasarse horas y horas escuchándola hablar durante las clases o en el comedor, lugar donde estaban ahora mismo con Gabriel. A pesar de estar en el curso de héroes el chico no era muy bien visto por juntarse con ellos.

Gabriel solía decir que no le importaba. Él quería estar con ellos y estaría con ellos, aunque ciertamente hacían un trío muy particular.

En algún momento del monólogo de Amanda, Flug dejó de escuchar. Estaba concentrado en su café como si este fuera a decirle su futuro, pensando en su plan. En su último año de curso, cuando fuera a graduarse, se pondría en marcha un evento mundialmente conocido en la Universidad. Dónde héroes con particularidades e ingenieros se enfrentarían unos con otros hasta que sólo quedara uno.

Normalmente los ingenieros no entraban al evento para ganar. Entraban para promocionarse. Esa especie de competición era transmitida por todo el mundo y _para todo el mundo._ Tanto héroes como villanos la verían. Era una oportunidad de oro, desde el punto de vista de un científico, de demostrar de lo que se era capaz.

Si tus inventos habían gustado, al finalizar la competición, recibirías una gran cantidad de sugerencias empresariales y contratos tanto de héroes como villanos.

Pero Flug no iba a participar para promocionarse. Bueno, en cierta forma sí, pero su intención no era quedarse con las últimas posiciones y conformarse con haber sido visto. No.

Él iba a ganar.

Le iba a demostrar a todos que no era necesario tener una particularidad, un poder o lo que fuera para ser el mejor. No. Él los conquistaría a todos con el poder de su mente. Con su ingenio podía hacer cualquier cosa. En realidad, si lo pensabas detenidamente, podía tener la particularidad que deseara, en el momento que deseara. Sólo debía investigar sobre ello.

Para eso tenía un cuaderno dónde solía apuntar a todos los héroes y villanos, sus debilidades y ventajas. Qué solían hacer, dónde solían atacar, qué se les escapaba y qué no…  
Al principio lo hacía como hobbie, pero con este nuevo plan le sería útil para enfrentarse a cada participante.

Se distrajo viendo una de las últimas páginas en blanco.  
Black Hat.  
No sabía mucho de él y dudaba encontrar alguna debilidad algún día.

Por suerte no se enfrentará a él. Dudaba querer enfrentarse a Black Hat.

-¡Flynn!

La voz de Gabriel lo sacó de sus pensamientos y casi se sobresaltó dejando caer el cuaderno.

-¿En qué andas? –preguntó con curiosidad. Ambos lo veían con sorpresa. Al parecer lo habían estado llamando y el científico no respondía.

-A-Ah, nada. Sólo estaba distraído. –explicó con una mirada llena de nerviosismo- ¡Son las clases! Nos quedan un par de años intensos. –se excusó y al parecer lo aceptaron.

-¡Deja de pensar en las clases y piensa en lo verdaderamente importante! –soltó Amanda con diversión, golpeando la mesa.

-¿Y eso es? –preguntó Flug casi con diversión, alzando una ceja.

-¡Los chicos! ¡No sólo soy una loca que experimenta! Me gustan los tíos cuando los veo. ¡Le estaba contando a Gabriel sobre los que son mi tipo-

Flug dejó de escuchar otra vez, demasiado sorprendido. ¿Cómo habían pasado de hablar sobre un dispositivo volador a qué tipos de chicos o chicas les gustaban? Bueno, Amanda tenía una gran velocidad de pensamiento y era bastante hiperactiva. Sabía cambiar de un tema a otro y conectarlos de alguna extraña manera que ni Gabriel ni Flug lograban entender, pero supuso que no era malo. La chica daba algo de vida al grupo.

-¿Y tú, Flynn? –preguntó repentinamente ella-

 _¿Ah?_

-¿Cuál es tu tipo de hombre? –la chica parecía curiosa y ansiosa por saber la respuesta y, por la mirada del pobre Gabriel, debió haber dado ya una respuesta por su parte mientras andaba tan pensativo.

¿Su tipo de hombre? No era algo secreto que Flug era bisexual y ni Amanda ni Gabriel parecían descontentos con ello. Es más, la chica aprovechaba su sexualidad para hacerle preguntas del estilo.

Pero Flug nunca había pensado en ello. No tenía mucha vida social y por tanto nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie. _¿Su tipo de hombre?_

Miró el café como si este fuera a darle una respuesta.  
Y por primera vez lo hizo.

-Oscuros, amargos y con una gran probabilidad de provocarme un ataque al corazón. –respondió mientras terminaba su café.

Por algún motivo Amanda se echó a reír. Quizás la respuesta de Flug le pareció ingeniosa, mientras Gabriel alzaba una ceja con graciosa indignación.

-¡Te lo acabas de inventar!

Flug no sabía si se lo había inventado o no. Lo que seguro no sabía es que sus palabras iban a ser muy acertadas en el futuro.

 **OoOoOo**

El primer año pasó sin mayores disgustos y fue a finales del segundo cuando todo comenzó a tornarse muy interesante. Allá donde caminara Flug era visto casi con diversión, casi con burla.

Las listas de la competición habían comenzado y todos los del curso de héroes, personas con particularidad y algunos científicos se habían apuntado, pero Flug era el único de su clase que había dicho con voz clara y sin miedo a equivocarse de que iba a ganar.

Él no buscaba ser visto.  
Buscaba la perfección.

Y si la perfección era el primer puesto iría a por él.

Por supuesto, durante un tiempo, fue el hazmerreír no solo de su clase, sino de toda la Universidad. Los ingenieros tenían todo el derecho a participar, pero de ahí a querer ganar había un salto muy grande.

Flug no se dejó llevar por las burlas ni los insultos, ni las bromas ni las risas. Estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Mientras los demás deseaban que llegara el verano, Flug ya estaba estudiando a cada alumno, a cada futuro héroe, a cada científico, calculando sus debilidades y sus fuertes, preparando cualquier tipo de artefacto o ayuda necesario en caso de que se convirtieran en un obstáculo a destruir.

Lo mejor es que en la competición no habría normas, por lo que Flug podía desarrollar lo que quisiera mientras que no matara a nadie.

 _Perfecto_.

Cuando el día llegó todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. Era el primer científico que aspiraba a ganar en una competición de tal calibre. Era un humano sin particularidad y eso llamaba la atención, sobre todo porque todos estaban de acuerdo en que no lo lograría y Flug les demostraría lo contrario.

No os voy a engañar. Estaba aterrado. Detrás de cada cámara y pantalla había miles de personas, seres y criaturas que seguro lo estaban viendo, tal vez entre ellos **Black Hat**.

Se acabó Flug Slys, se dijo a sí mismo, si lo estropeas todo ahora ya no habrá destino para ti.  
Siempre serás el hazmerreír y siempre, des el paso que des, te recordarán como echaste tu futuro a la basura.

Gracias Flug Slys, siempre sabes cómo animarme. Se respondió a sí mismo de forma lastimera.

Amanda estaba a su lado y no parecía nada preocupada. Ella no aspiraba a ganar y, si Flug la conocía bien, montaría un gran anuncio publicitándose a sí misma en mitad de la competición, mostrando de lo que era capaz.

Flug haría justo eso, pero a lo grande.

-Que no te amargue la derrota. Este nunca fue tu sitio.

Flug vio al enorme chico a su lado. Estaba en la clase de héroes y era el mayor imbécil que había conocido. El científico apuntó su nombre mentalmente para hacérselo pagar en un futuro.

-Ya sé que este no es mi sitio. –respondió con una sonrisa.

¿Querían verle a lo grande? Lo verían a lo grande. Nadie le tomaba en serio, pero verían de lo que Flug Slys era capaz.

La primeras pruebas eran generales, algunas incluso por equipos. La primera, en concreto, era una carrera y cuando el primer aviso de que empezaba se escuchó, Flug apretó el botón del dispositivo que tenía escondido tras él en una de sus manos. Era circular y cuando lo activó emitió una fuerte luz que lo hizo desaparecer.

Por unos segundos nadie ubicaba dónde estaba hasta que apareció justo en la línea de meta.

Cualquiera diría que eso era trampa, pero las normas aseguraban que los científicos podían usar cualquier dispositivo que les permitiera ganar y pasar las pruebas, dando por hecho que ninguno aspiraba a la victoria.

Bueno, ese día no era hoy.

Lo malo de llamar la atención en la primera prueba es que todos iban a tener los ojos en ti para las siguientes, y así fue.

La segunda era una disputa entre dos equipos de dos. Uno debía custodiar una bandera en el interior de un edificio y el otro intentar quitarla al equipo contrario en tiempo limitado.

Flug aceptó equipo con Amanda, y mientras la chica distraía a los futuros héroes Flug no necesitó ni entrar al edificio. Había diseñado una pequeña araña mecánica que podía elevarse por varios minutos y tomar objetos mucho mayores a su peso. Por lo que entró sin ser visto, manejando al arácnido, cogió la bandera y salió. Haciendo que el androide se la entregara en mano y ganaran automáticamente.

Algunos no parecían muy contentos con la facilidad con la que Flug parecía pasar las pruebas y estaban dispuestos a ponérselo difícil. O a intentarlo al menos, porque el científico había pensado en todo.

La siguiente prueba estaba hecha para que Flug lo pasara mal, pero de nuevo el científico parecía haberlo previsto todo.

Flug, contra todo un equipo de seis personas con particularidades, debía proteger una bandera en campo abierto. El científico no sólo no parecía preocupado, sino que se veía casi tranquilo. Se había sentado y observaba a los futuros héroes intentando entrar en su campo de fuerza sin mucho éxito, a veces mirando su propio reloj para ver cuánto tiempo quedaba.

Uno de aquellos tipos logró entrar y, de forma automática ante el contacto de un intruso, se activó el dispositivo antigravitacional de Flug. Haciendo que el pobre chico no fuera capaz de mucho más hasta que el tiempo se acabó.

Así, prueba tras otra, no parecía demasiado para el joven que juró quedar primero y poco a poco otros miembros quedaban descalificados, tuvieran poderes o no.

Aun mostrándose tranquilo en el exterior, Flug estaba aterrorizado. Un error de cálculo y todo podía irse al traste. Porque ahora llegaba lo peor.

Batallas 1 contra 1. El primero en caer o salir de la zona delimitada perdía. Flug no era un buen contendiente físicamente y aquí era cuando tenía más probabilidades de perder. Debía evitar a toda costa que sus contrincantes se acercaran a él y si tenía que usar el armamento pesado para ello lo usaría.

Amanda y Gabriel lo animaban desde el estadio, ambos habían sido descalificados aunque con buenas posiciones. Flug no siempre tenía que combatir, pero cuando le tocaba sentía que el tiempo iba más despacio.

Justo como en ese momento.

-¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí, nerd! –gritó la chica frente a él.

 _Electro Girl_ , y no. La chica no se llamaba así, pero a Flug le pareció un nombre divertido.

Su particularidad era emitir electricidad, lo que significaba que para derribar a Flug tendría que acercarse físicamente a él y no lo haría si el científico no la dejaba. Flug, sin embargo, no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos.

Podría utilizar el dispositivo de drenaje para tomar su electricidad y desarrollar quizás un cañón de red. Capaz de lanzar un chip pequeño contra un sujeto y dejarlo inutilizado ante una gran cantidad de voltaje. Sonaba interesante, no muy difícil de hacer y quizás podría venderse bien…

-¡¿Me estás escuchando, nerd?!

No, no la estaba escuchando. Si iba a hacer lo que quería también tendría que dejar que ella se acercara, pero no sería problema.

Sólo se sintió regresar a la realidad cuando la esquivó y con sus guantes logró tocarla sin que la electricidad le afectara e insertar el dispositivo de drenaje en su pecho, eliminando su particularidad por unas horas.

La chica cayó al suelo con sorpresa y demasiado débil para levantarse al haber quedado sin poderes. Flug sólo se acercó a ella para tomar el dispositivo de vuelta. Esto sin duda le sería útil más adelante para desarrollar su idea.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! –preguntó la chica alarmada. El científico la observó casi con aburrimiento, como si lo que estaba por decir fuera obvio.

-Siempre atacas por la derecha, lo que de por sí ya es una debilidad. –no pudo evitar reírse por la cara que tenía la chica- Si te refieres a tus poderes, no te preocupes. En unas horas estarás como nueva.

Los de asistencia la levantaron y se la llevaron mientras se quejaba. Flug fue de nuevo a sentarse hasta que le tocara su próximo contrincante.

-¡Flynn, no sabía que podías dar miedo! –dijo Amanda divertida, golpeando su espalda y casi haciéndole caer de la silla. Flug no pudo evitar reír con cierta vergüenza. Era increíble lo poco que sabían ellos sobre él o lo poco que sabía todo el mundo sobre él, en general.

La competición se desarrollaba en un día, pero para Flug parecía que habían pasado meses hasta ese momento en particular. Lo estaba logrando. Por el momento había logrado pasar uno a uno por encima de todos ellos y ahora sólo quedaban él…y Darren.

¿Recordáis cuando os dije que Flug estaba aterrado? Bueno, ahora estaba jodido. Era la última batalla. Si la ganaba habría cumplido su promesa. Sería el primer científico ingeniero en ganar aquella competición y el primero en afirmar, delante de toda la prensa, que no estaba interesado, en absoluto, en estudiar o trabajar para ser un héroe.

Pero no era fácil, no era en absoluto fácil. Es decir, ninguna de las situaciones anteriores lo fue, pero al menos Flug tenía un plan. Con Darren no tenía ninguno.

Darren era un cambia formas, como Black Hat podía transformarse y regenerarse a gran velocidad y Flug no sabía aún cómo enfrentarse a algo así.

Por suerte Darren no era un eldritch. Ser un eldritch era mucho peor, porque eran capaces de transformarse en lo más inimaginable posible, no había limites y eran muy violentos y ágiles, incluso en su capacidad de regeneración.

Darren, aun ante todo, era humano. Así que tendría sus limitaciones como cambia formas y sería mucho menos violento, pero eso no quitaba la dificultad.

Flug no había encontrado aun una debilidad en los cambia formas y no tenía ni idea de cómo derrotar al chico frente a él. ¿Quizás una batalla de desgaste? Todos tenemos un límite y quizás Darren tuviera uno, pero ¿hasta cuánto duraría? ¿Cuánto tendría que durar ese desgaste? ¿Y si Flug se desgastaba antes?

-Oye, Flynnbug, lo has estado haciendo bien. Ya el hecho de que hayas quedado segundo me parece increíble. Así que no tomes esta derrota como algo personal, ¿vale?

Vaya, me has hecho sentir mucho mejor, pensó Flug con sarcasmo cuando Darren se abalanzó sobre él.

El científico utilizó el campo de fuerza para mantener al cambia formas lejos de él, pero incluso aquello tendría un límite si seguía golpeándolo de esa forma.  
Usando uno de sus dispositivos como llamada, del cielo aparecieron múltiples robots y androides que había desarrollado durante aquellos meses.

Bien, es hora de usar el armamento pesado, pensó.

-Chicos, ¿veis a ese hombre? –preguntó Flug a sus creaciones, señalando a Darren.

En el estadio todos estaban sin palabras, en especial Amanda. Flynn tenía prácticamente un ejército entero de robots y androides tras él, ¡y les estaba hablando como si fueran bebés! Y luego Flug se burlaba de ella por hacer lo mismo, pensó la chica indignada.

-Ese hombre está intentando hacer daño a papá. –explicó Flug con cierto drama y los robots parecían mucho más enfadados al saber eso- Intentad no matarle, ¿vale?

No hizo falta que lo repitiera dos veces cuando todas sus preciosas creaciones se lanzaron contra el cambia formas.

Aunque no fuera un eldritch, los cambia formas eran de por sí fuertes y si aquello iba a ser una batalla de desgaste, Flug iba a tener que jugar todas sus cartas.  
Disfrutó por algunos minutos como sus criaturas se enfrentaban al sujeto, a veces pensando en maneras de mejorarlas. Los minutos parecían volverse horas y Flug calculó que con el empuje necesario podía llevar a Darren al final de la línea.

No hacía falta derrotarlo, con sacarlo del campo ya estaba considerado que el científico era el ganador. Pero, ¿cómo? Sus creaciones a duras penas podían empujarlo y si no actuaba rápido caerían como moscas y el siguiente sería él.

Buscando entre uno de los bolsillos de su bata sacó un dispositivo volador. Tenía el aspecto de un arácnido con hélices en la parte superior que le permitían volar. Era un aspecto extraño y divertido a partes iguales.

Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón lo que daba la impresión de ser un avión comercial de juguete. Se lo dio al arácnido y le susurró: Elévalo hasta que yo te diga.

Y eso hizo. Comenzó a elevar sin mayor problema el juguete. Más alto, cada vez más alto, un poco más.

-Ahí está bien. –dijo el embolsado con gafas, haciendo un gesto al arácnido para que se detuviera. Estaba bastante alto y casi era difícil de ver.

Buscando entre sus ropas Flug sacó una pistola de rayos de su propia invención, su principal función era encoger, pero también podía agrandar y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

Con una puntería destacable y una visión poco propia para un ser humano, Flug regresó el avión a un tamaño considerable, calculando las medidas del estadio en el proceso para que no sufriera daños ante lo que pretendía hacer.

¿Recordáis cuando dije que aquel dispositivo arácnido podía tomar cosas mucho mayores a su peso? El banderín quizás no fue un buen ejemplo, aquel avión sí lo era.

Flug se cruzó de brazos, calculó distancia, caída y luego observó a Darren. Con una sonrisa como quien no estaba loco y no pensaba hacer lo que iba a hacer, declaró:

-Está bien. Déjalo caer.

Y eso hizo. Aquella criatura soltó el avión que descendió directo hacia el cambia formas.  
Los espectadores, tanto miembros descalificados de la competición, como alumnos de la Universidad, gritaron. Algunos de espanto, otros de impresión y luego había gente como Amanda que lo hacían de la emoción.

¡Flynn era un genio!

Flug sólo necesitaba algo de tamaño considerable para empujar a la criatura y eso hizo. Mientras el estadio estaba inundado de gritos, el científico estaba cruzado de brazos con una expresión tranquila. Sabía que el avión no iba a causarle ningún daño a él ni a los espectadores.

Aquel inmenso transporte cayó justo en la dirección de Darren y se arrastró por varios metros hasta detenerse. Un gran cúmulo de polvo inundó el estadio y Flug tuvo que frotar sus gafas para aclarar su visión. En ocasiones como esa se alegraba de tener una bolsa.

Cuando se hizo el silencio y el aire se despejó Flug intentó ver qué quedaba de Darren. Estaba seguro que el chico no estaba muerto, aunque puede que tuviera alguna lesión. Tampoco quería acercarse, porque no sabía si su plan había funcionado.

Pero algo le quitó la respiración.  
Algo lo dejó sin aliento y por unos segundos el tiempo se detuvo.

Darren había detenido el avión.  
Estaba ileso.

Pero tenía un pie fuera de la línea delimitadora.

Flug Slys había ganado la competición porque Darren había sacado su pie apenas dos centímetros de la línea que delimitaba el campo.

Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo. Su mente casi no se lo podía creer. Flug tenía una frase que lo seguía desde que nació.

 _"Si algo le podía salir mal, le iba a salir mal."_

Pero a veces había días buenos o, sencillamente, soportables. Días en los que podría llegar a sentirse valorado o, al menos, no un completo inútil.

Eran pocos esos días, así que Flug solía apuntarlos en un calendario o en su cuaderno.  
Hoy era uno de esos días.

Habría seguido haciendo un monólogo sobre ello si Amanda casi no lo hubiera matado al aplastarlo. ¡Era el primer ingeniero científico en ganar aquella competición! Era humano, sin poderes ¡y había ganado!

No sólo recibiría una medalla por ello. El ganador, si no era de la clase de los héroes, era invitado a entrar en esa clase. Por eso para muchos el evento era tan importante. Muchos venían de otras aulas y querían ganar para entrar en la de héroes. Pero Flug no.

Flug sólo quiso ganar para demostrar…

¿Para demostrar qué?

Que Black Hat se equivocaba.

Flug en este punto ya no sabía por qué era tan importante para él, pero le hacía sentir mejor. Le hacía sentir mejor demostrar que era capaz de mucho más de lo que su apariencia daba a entender.

Y cuando todas las cámaras estaban frente a él dispuestas a oír lo que tenía que decir luego de haber ganado. Él. El primer hombre de ciencia, sin ninguna pizca de poderes, en haber ganado en la competición de la Universidad de Grandes Héroes y Villanos.

Sólo pudo decir una cosa.

-¡No soy un héroe, soy un científico! Y no pienso quedarme para que me impartan esos estúpidos cursos heroicos. Por mi pueden metérselos por la punta del iceberg.

Una exclamación escapó de la audiencia y quizás de fondo una risa que seguro era de Amanda.

-Saldré de aquí con mi licenciatura en Ingeniería Científica bajo el brazo mientras vosotros os quedáis pensando en cómo un humano, con mucho más cerebro que el vuestro, os acaba de ganar a todos. Muchas gracias.

Y sin más, Flug Slys se marchó de allí para no regresar jamás.

 **OoOoOo**

De alguna forma, luego de aquello, Flug consiguió el trabajo.

¿Porque Black Hat se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado?  
No. Es más, afirmaría una y otra vez que él no veía esas porquerías televisivas.

No. Fue porque mató "accidentalmente" a su anterior empleado y Flug Slys fue inmediatamente lo mejor que pudo encontrar.

Flug no sabía si quería trabajar para un jefe que podía matarlo de forma accidental al no medir sus capacidades, después de todo Flug sólo era un humano, pero estuvo dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Por supuesto tuvo que firmar un contrato en el que vendió su vida y su alma al servicio de Lord Black Hat, algo que no le preocupaba demasiado. Aunque no sabía que implicaciones tenía haberle vendido su alma a un eldritch.

En cierta forma habían pasado años y lo único que hacía que Flug se levantara por las mañanas era recordarse que Black Hat no lo había matado aun y llevaba mucho más tiempo siendo su empleado que su anterior empleado. ¡Algo debía estar haciendo bien!

-Flug, eres el ser más inútil que alguna vez ha cruzado mi vista. ¡Salta de una vez!

¡Algo debía estar haciendo bien! Aunque Black Hat no se lo expresara nunca.  
La mansión estaba bajo ataque de héroes. Lo cual no solía ser un problema. Black Hat dejaba que Demencia se ocupara de todo y, en caso de que las cosas se pusieran difíciles para la chica, él ayudaba en cierta medida.

El ataque había pillado a Flug desprevenido y justo en el despacho de su jefe. Un jefe que había ordenado a Flug saltar de la inmensa ventana de su despacho al jardín exterior para que la destrucción tanto de los héroes como de Demencia no los pillara en el interior.

No es que para Black Hat fuera un problema, pero a menudo debía recordarse que Flug era humano y que ante la menor lesión su científico podía quedar hecho un trapo.

El problema era de Flug y su negativa a saltar. ¡No es que tuviera miedo a las alturas! Más bien le tenía miedo al suelo que se iba a precipitar sobre él si saltaba. ¡¿Black Hat no veía que aquello era demasiada altura para él?!

-¡J-Jefecito, no puedo hacerlo! –apenas fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Black Hat llevó su mano con garras a su rostro en un gruñido de completo fastidio y agarró sin mucha amabilidad a Flug del cuello de su camisa.

-¿No querías volar? ¡Pues vuela! –y lo lanzó sin cuidado por la ventana.

Ya está. ¡Iba a morir hoy! Flug se lamentó de haber estado tan animado esa mañana. Sabía que las cosas no podían durar mucho, pero al menos pensó que viviría un par de años más antes de que Black Hat se cansara de él y lo descuartizara para su diversión.

De repente un par de grandes brazos esponjosos amortiguaron su caída y la mirada tierna de 5.0.5 lo recibió. ¡Oh, cielos! ¡5.0.5! Prácticamente se abrazó al oso en agradecimiento mientras este dejaba escapar un sonido afectuoso. ¡Le alegraba haber ayudado a su mamá!

-Asqueroso. –fue el comentario de Black Hat ante la escena afectuosa tras haber bajado con mucha más elegancia de su despacho.

Flug, avergonzado, bajó del oso e intentó acomodar sus ropas de trabajo en un fracaso de verse menos humillado.

-S-Señor, yo-…

-¿Creías que te iba a dejar morir? –preguntó Black Hat con la sonrisa más aterradora que Flug había visto esa mañana, pero no pudo responder cuando su jefe se le adelantó- Debo admitir que la idea cruzó por mi mente, pero desgraciadamente eres un miembro valioso para el equipo.

Aquello era lo más bonito que su jefe le había dicho en meses. Aun así, Black Hat siempre lograba camuflar ese tipo de comentarios y hacerlos sonar más como un insulto que un elogio.

-Siento haber dudado de usted, Black Hat, s-señor. –logró decir con cierta vergüenza Flug. ¿Por qué iba a matarlo Black Hat? Desde cierto punto de vista no sería bueno para la empresa.

-Se verá reflejado en tu cheque de pago. –contestó sin más, cruzado de brazos y esperando a que Demencia regresara. Flug suspiró, menos salario para sus investigaciones ese mes.

Finalmente la chica apareció con una risa y al parecer disfrutando de lo que había ocurrido, poniéndose graciosamente en posición militar.

-¡Todos los intrusos han sido destruidos!

Black Hat alzó una ceja y observó la mansión con ojo crítico por varios minutos, finalmente pareció encontrar lo que andaba buscando porque su monóculo se encendió y desintegró al último héroe que quedaba convida a través de una ventana.

-Ahora sí están todos.

A Demencia aquello le pareció muy emocionante y divertido, porque no dejó de reírse. Bueno, no todos los días les atacaban. Es más, hacía años que no pasaba. Para alguien como Demencia aquello era como Navidad.

Una vez entraron al interior Demencia se marchó y 5.0.5 entró al laboratorio dispuesto a ayudar a su madre a reorganizar todo.

-J-Je…Jefecito. –logró decir antes de que Black Hat se marchara. El más alto se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo de reojo.

-¿Sí, doctor?

Black Hat sólo le hablaba así cuando estaban solos o, de alguna manera extraña, de buen humor. No sonaba demasiado enojado y su tono de voz se limitaba a ser perfectamente normal.

-Gracias.

Black Hat exhaló un suspiro, como si aquella fuera una situación tediosa por la que tenía que pasar. Se acercó al científico y palmeó de forma rápida y muy suave la cabeza oculta por la bolsa de Flug. Como si alguien que no era amante de los perros intentara ser afectuoso con uno.

-No le des más vueltas, Flug. Cuando quiera matarte…lo sabrás. –finalizó con una terrible sonrisa. Alejándose y marchándose al piso superior donde estaba su despacho.


	2. La reunión

-Jefecito, ¿lo estoy molestando?

-Sí. Todo el tiempo.

La respuesta fue muy dura, pero Flug ya estaba acostumbrado a contestaciones así. Lo cierto es que Black Hat llevaba, al menos, una hora en su laboratorio. Llegó, se sentó, cruzó sus piernas y observó al científico trabajar.

Flug tenía innumerables hipótesis de por qué Black Hat hacía eso y normalmente ganaba el aburrimiento. No todo el tiempo su jefe estaba rellenando informes, atendiendo llamadas privadas o viajando a reuniones, así que en su "tiempo libre" lo dedicaba a ser un incordio- perdón, a hacer la vida más agradable para el trabajador más aplicado de la organización; Flug.

 _¿Black Hat puede leer la mente? Espero que no se haya enterado del insulto._

Ay, lo estaba mirando muy mal. ¿Quizás se había enterado? ¿Quizás no? Black Hat miraba mal a todo el mundo. El eldritch sabía que al científico le ponía muy nervioso, y casi al borde de un ataque de pánico, que su jefe lo mirara trabajar. Así que no sería raro que lo hiciera por diversión, porque Flug estaba seguro de que no se estaba enterando de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué si no iba a necesitar de un científico?

-Me r-refería a si había algo concreto...que esté haciendo que lo esté molestando más de lo habitual. –intentó explicarse mejor mientras cambiaba los recipientes con productos posiblemente mortales.

-Siempre. –fue la sencilla y cruel respuesta de su jefe, acompañada de esa sonrisa que daba escalofríos a Flug. Sobre todo cuando estaba dirigida a él.

Se rindió. Black Hat no iba a decirle demasiado. A decir verdad, ahora que el científico lo pensaba, no solían hablar demasiado. Del trabajo a veces, de otros villanos quizás, pero incluso lo último pasaba en raras ocasiones. ¡Y Flug se alegraba!

Su jefe era muy impredecible. Muchas veces no sabía qué iba a hacer o cómo se iba a tomar ciertas respuestas. Pero por un breve momento se preguntó si, ante el aburrimiento, Black Hat querría platicar. Eso le puso tremendamente nervioso, pero si seguía con aquellos experimentos sintiendo la intensa mirada de su jefe en la nuca por una hora más se iba a desintegrar una mano por accidente. Lo estaba viendo venir.

-¿Ha pasado algo interesante? ¡M-Me refiero al trabajo, claro! –se atrevió a comenzar Flug mientras seguía mirando su proyecto.

No quería que Black Hat pensara que estaba preguntando sobre su vida privada. Primero porque podría ofenderse, y segundo porque Flug no se refería a eso. ¡No quería saber si su jefe había matado a alguien en una de sus escapadas y mucho menos cómo!

Black Hat dejó escapar un resoplido, casi un gruñido. Como si pensar en aquello fuera un total incordio, fuera lo que fuera.

-Un villano de media quiere negociar…en persona. No soporto encontrarme con ese tipo de idiotas, pero si juego bien mis cartas aumentarán muy probablemente nuestras ventas.

-Oh…Eso es muy bueno, jefecito.

-Sí…supongo. –respondió el eldritch con gesto irritado hacia Flug.

El científico sabía que a Black Hat no le gustaban demasiado las reuniones de negocios. Bueno, en cierta parte sí le gustaban. Black Hat amaba pavonearse frente a villanos inferiores. Para ellos era una especie de líder, de ser superior…Que Black Hat asistiera a eventos o a alguna reunión personal sólo para negociar contigo significaba mucho y si algo amaba su jefe era la adoración.

Pero a la vez, había ocasiones, en las que era un completo fastidio. Ocasiones en las que su jefe no le gustaba demasiado el trato físico y mucho menos que aprovecharan su presencia para…conquistarlo.

Nadie conquistaba a Black Hat, él ya se encargaba de eso. Pero si había algo que el eldritch no soportaba era "el amor". Ese sentimiento completamente asqueroso y lleno de debilidades. Sólo había una cosa, una sencilla cosa, que Black Hat admiraba del amor y es que con él se podía hacer mucho daño, pero para ello había que amar o fingir amar y Black Hat era incapaz de sentir nada remotamente parecido, ni lo deseaba.

Flug estuvo un tiempo, en el pasado, investigando sobre los eldritch y no había mucha información sobre si solían tener compañeros o algo remotamente parecido a una pareja. Sólo sabía que prácticamente eran inmortales y criaturas tremendamente impulsivas, guiadas por el instinto y poco razonables. Oh, sí. Todo eso era Black Hat.

-Y, ¿cuándo será la reunión? –se atrevió a preguntar Flug, terminando de montar aquel extraño artefacto.

-Mañana. –respondió y lo sintió levantarse, acercándose a la figura encorvada del científico. Flug tuvo que intentar no encogerse. Da igual cuantos años llevara trabajando para Black Hat, siempre lograba intimidarlo- Así que voy a dejar las cosas claras, Flug. –dijo una vez que estuvo frente al científico, dándole la mirada más amenazante posible- Estarás a cargo mientras yo no esté y no quiero ver _ni un solo rasguño_ en la mansión, ¿entendido?

El gruñido de su jefe era una promesa de que cosas muy malas iban a pasar si regresaba y todo no estaba tal y como lo dejó.

-¡S-Sí, jefecito!

Cuando Black Hat se iba de viaje de negocios era Flug quien tomaba el mando de la casa, aunque eso sonara extraño. Pero de poco servía. Demencia siempre solía hacer de las suyas y 5.0.5 era el único que no armaba mucho escándalo.

-Bien. –respondió el eldritch, satisfecho con la contestación- Me iré temprano en la mañana y regresaré al atardecer. Quiero que a mi regreso estén todos los productos listos y empaquetados.

Y con eso último aclarado, Black Hat se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Sí, señor! –respondió deprisa Flug, viendo a su jefe marcharse al fin de su laboratorio.

El laboratorio era la zona de confort de Flug y le ponía muy nervioso que su jefe estuviera en él. Era como si invadiera su intimidad. ¡Como si entrara en su habitación! Suspiró aliviado y se puso a pensar en lo que Black Hat le dijo. ¿Por qué decir una hora exacta de regreso si podía volver y pillarnos con las manos en la masa? Se cuestionó, lamentándose. Mañana iba a ser un duro día.

OoOoOo

Black Hat tuvo que irse realmente temprano, porque Flug solía ser muy madrugador y supo de inmediato al levantarse que no estaba ya en la mansión.

Cómo lo sabía era un misterio. Cuando Black Hat estaba en la casa era como una entidad presencial. Sabías que estaba en ella aunque no le hubieras visto en todo el día. Quizás era un aura que giraba en torno a él, en lo que a Flug respectaba no tenía que ver con él. Le quedaba un duro día por delante.

Desayunó ligeramente en la cocina y se tomó una buena dosis de café para empezar de una vez con los productos por acabar. Antes de que Black Hat llegara debían estar terminados y empaquetados.

En el pasado, cuando la casa quedaba a cargo de Flug, el científico solía preparar una lista de cosas que debían hacer y no hacer. Obviamente eso ya no pasaba, pues Demencia no hacía caso en absoluto de él y 5.0.5 era como un niño que se cansaba de oír a su "madre" y se ponía con otras cosas.

Ugh, Flug siempre lamentaría que lo viera como su madre. Siempre intentó actuar como una figura paternal para él, pero daba igual lo que hiciera. A 5.0.5 se le metió en la cabeza que Black Hat era el papá y Flug la mamá y nadie iba a cambiarle de opinión.

Curiosamente el día prosiguió sin problemas. Flug estuvo trabajando como un loco para terminar los productos e incluso se olvidó de almorzar. Fue 5.0.5 quien le trajo una bandeja de comida que tomó en porciones pequeñas mientras lo alternaba con sus deberes. Empezó temprano porque quería acabar con antelación aquello y estaba empaquetando con inmenso alivio el último producto cuando hubo una fuerte explosión en la cocina.

Oh, no. Nonononono.

Rápidamente dejó la caja con el resto de productos y fue a la cocina. Tanto 5.0.5 como Demencia estaban algo sucios y el pobre oso estaba lamentándose.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! –preguntó Flug alarmado e intentando no enfadarse. Porque seguro que todo había sido culpa de Demencia.

-¡Tranquilo, nerd! ¡Sólo estaba ayudando a 5.0.5 con sus galletas y puede que me pasara con la pólvora!

-¡¿Pólvora?!

-¡No ha sido para tanto!

El "No ha sido para tanto" de Demencia era el desprendimiento de parte de la pared de la cocina. Una grieta de varios metros que se podía ver perfectamente.

-¡¿Que no ha sido para tanto?! ¡Demencia! ¿Sabes qué pasará si Black Hat se entera? –Flug quería estrangular a la chica en ese momento que se puso un poco pálida al pensarlo.

-V-Vale, puede que la haya liado un poco…

Demencia podía estar loca por Black Hat, pero tenía algo de sentido común y le temía cuando debía hacerlo. La última vez que, por culpa suya, la casa quedó hecha una ruina Black Hat la pagó con Flug por no hacer bien su trabajo, con Demencia por ser la causante del estropicio y con 5.0.5 porque meterse con el oso era siempre muy divertido.

Por suerte, luego de innumerables ocasiones en las que Flug estuvo a cargo de la casa, había creado un dispositivo para ocasiones como aquella. El objeto, que tenía el aspecto de una simple pistola de rayos, era capaz de recubrir la pared destrozada y dejarla arreglada y como nueva. ¡Pero eso tomaba su tiempo y Black Hat podía volver en cualquier momento!

Flug vio su reloj. Eran las 5 de la tarde y, dado que su jefe no le había querido especificar horas, podía estar de vuelta en un par de horas ¡o podría estar ya en camino!

-Vale, haremos esto. Me ocuparé de la grieta por la parte exterior y lo arreglaré antes de que Black Hat regrese. Si vuelve, ocúpate de entretenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que pueda reparar la zona interior de la cocina, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí, Flugbug! –dijo con diversión la demencial chica.

-5.0.5, encárgate de limpiar la cocina y dejarla reluciente mientras reparo la zona exterior, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Rwar!

Todo listo, se pusieron manos a la obra. Flug fue a por su dispositivo y en tiempo récord ya estaba fuera, ocupándose de reparar la zona exterior. El problema es que aunque reparara el exterior, desde el interior de la cocina se seguiría viendo la grieta, por lo que debía hacer doble trabajo.

5.0.5 se puso su traje de maid y empezó a limpiar la cocina. Era bueno con temas de limpieza, así que no fue difícil para él tener la cocina reluciente en poco tiempo. Una vez todo recogido, el oso se alejó de la cocina y se quitó la ropa.

Flug ya había terminado con la parte exterior, por lo que si su jefe llegaba por fuera no parecería haber nada en mal estado. Sin tiempo para entrar por la puerta principal abrió la ventana de la cocina y se coló, cerrando de nuevo.

Demencia, que estaba viligando el exterior, se puso pálida en un momento.

-¡Ya está aquí! –susurró en voz alta la chica, alarmada.

Flug casi se quedó sin respiración. ¡Aun no había empezado a reparar el interior de la cocina! Si alguien pudiera verle bajo la bolsa podría notar que parecía enfermo.

-¡Entretenlo, entretenlo! –le hizo gestos a Demencia asustado para que se ocupara de Black Hat, poniéndose con el rayo a reparar cuanto antes.

Demencia se puso nerviosa. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?  
¡Ah, sí!

Sin pensarlo mucho, a la desesperada, se lanzó por la ventana y cayó sobre el capó del coche de Black Hat. Un Black Hat que acababa de aparcar y observó con sorpresa a la chica en pose de chica francesa sobre su capó.

-Hola, guapo~.

-¡Demencia! ¡¿Qué es lo que crees que haces?! –alzó la voz el eldritch.

-Es que te he echado mucho de menos, guapo~.

-Sal. del. coche.

La voz molesta de Black Hat no daba pie a desobediencia ninguna y la chica bajó del capó, pero se quedó aun cerca de él mientras el eldritch bajaba del auto.

Black Hat podía teletransportarse a donde deseara, pero había ocasiones, sobre todo en reuniones cercanas a su ubicación, que le gustaba conducir y causar un poco el caos por la ciudad.

-¿Qué tal fue la reunión? –preguntó la chica.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesan ese tipo de cosas? –cuestionó el eldritch con sospecha, cerrando la puerta del coche.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa, guapo~. –se logró inventar, pero Black Hat no era estúpido. En Demencia solía haber dos tipos de aromas; la locura y el amor. Sólo decir lo último le daba náuseas al eldritch, pero esta vez no. Olía a todo eso, pero olía a algo más. Olía a preocupación, olía a nerviosismo y esos sentimientos eran cosa de Flug.

Flug.

-¿Me estás ocultando algo, Demencia? –preguntó Black Hat cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa de anticipación. Había pasado algo, estaba seguro.

-¡C-Claro que no! Si consideras algo el que el estúpido oso haya estado haciendo galletas y Flug haya estado trabajando en sus cosas.

Black Hat, sin esperar a que acabara, comenzó a caminar para entrar a la mansión. Su destino era claro; el laboratorio.

-¡Podemos quedarnos fuera! ¡Hace un día genial!

- **Demencia, si continúas siendo un fastidio pienso quitarte de en medio.**

Y debía de estar enojado porque su voz cambió de gravedad y Demencia se lamentó. Bueno, hizo lo que pudo. Lo siento, Flug…pensó.

Black Hat entró al laboratorio observando su alrededor. No había nada fuera de lugar y, para su sorpresa, todos los productos estaban finalizados y empaquetados. Algo no encajaba y el eldritch iba a averiguar que era.

Salió, caminando por los pasillos. No notaba ni un solo cambio en la mansión, nada fuera de su sitio y entró en la cocina.

Flug estaba apoyado en la encimera tomando una taza de café y al verle entrar pareció sorprenderse, casi derramando la bebida.

-¡J-Jefecito! Ah, ha llegado pronto. Los productos están terminados tal y como ordenó.

Black Hat alzó una ceja y observó la cocina. No había ningún desperfecto, nada estaba fuera de lugar y Flug sólo estaba tomando un café.

Pero estaba muy nervioso y olía a miedo.

El problema es que Flug _siempre_ estaba nervioso a su alrededor, por lo que Black Hat no podía saber con seguridad si era porque algo había sucedido en su ausencia o por su mera presencia. Flug, por otro lado, estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Black Hat lo miraba demasiado. Black Hat lo miraba con sospecha. Seguro que ya había averiguado lo que había pasado y lo iba a castigar por ello, seguro que iba…

-Me sorprende que hayas hecho tu trabajo bien por una vez. –fue el comentario del eldritch mientras lo observaba con una ceja alzada antes de marcharse a su despacho.

¿Aquello fue un elogio o una observación? Flug no estaba seguro de aquello, pero dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro de alivio y lo aceptó.

Un día de estos le iba a dar un paro cardíaco.


	3. Secuestro

_"Eres muchas cosas, Flug Slys. Quizás villano sea una de ellas, pero hay algo que ni siquiera esta Universidad puede cambiar. **No das miedo**."_

Flug recordaba las palabras de su profesora como si se las hubiera dicho ayer. La mujer había tenido razón en algo y es que Flug no era aterrador. ¿Un villano? Quizás. ¿Un científico loco? Tal vez. ¿Podía infundir temor a sus pacientes y futuros experimentos? Seguramente.

Pero nadie iba a pensar que era un villano si, por ejemplo, saliera a la calle. Nadie se iba a sentir intimidado al verle, nadie pensaría que a veces en su cabeza se inmiscuían malos pensamientos, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que era capaz y, por tanto, nadie le iba a temer.

Al contrario, muchas veces Flug era confundido por una _víctima_. Aunque, ¿quién no pensaría algo así? Los héroes a veces veían sus comerciales y no podían evitar pensar que Flug estaba secuestrado por Black Hat o algo así. Desgarbado, pequeño, nervioso, poca cosa... Todo eso sumado al maltrato constante de su jefe y el miedo palpable que le tenía hacía creer al resto que Flug estaba allí contra su voluntad.

El problema es que no era así y muchas veces tuvo que lidiar con "sorpresas". Héroes que habían ido hasta allí para _salvarle_. Para el científico no era más que un fastidio ¡y le hacía perder horas de trabajo!

Pero a veces no podía evitar pararse a pensar en lo diferente que era a Black Hat. Era absolutamente todo lo contrario a él.

Black Hat no tenía que hacer acciones malvadas o actos de villanía para demostrar que era malo. Él era la maldad y toda aura a su alrededor rebosaba peligro. Si saliera a la calle todos se apartarían de su camino y alguien podría sentirse intimidado a kilómetros. Hacer cosas malas sólo era un plus a lo que él de por sí ya representaba.

Por eso Flug lo admiraba de alguna forma, porque era capaz de hacer lo que él era incapaz.

-Deja de sentir autocompasión, doctor. En vez de pretender ser algo que nunca serás, ¡aprovecha la ventaja que se te ha otorgado!

No sé por qué recordó aquella conversación, pero la tenía presente como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Flug estaba en el despacho de su jefe, preparando a Cam-Bot para el anuncio que iban a realizar. No solía haber guiones y todo era improvisado, pero luego de realizar tantos Flug había descubierto una especie de patrón en todos ellos. Estaba acostumbrado.

Ese día en concreto era como aquel. Flug le estaba dando vueltas a aquello y no recordaba si lo expresó en voz alta o, simplemente, Black Hat sabía leer muy bien sus facciones o sentimientos (lo cual no sería nada extraño).

-¿V-Ventaja? –comentó el científico desconcertado. Deteniéndose por un momento de lo que estaba haciendo para ver a su jefe quien había hablado sin levantar la vista del periódico.

-Flug, eres muchas cosas y entre ellas un **inútil**. Pero no sólo lo eres, también lo aparentas. ¡Aprovecha esa oportunidad! Si puedes ganarte la confianza del enemigo será mucho más fácil aplastar sus patéticos corazones desde dentro. –finalizó con una de sus sonrisas completamente aterradoras.

Supuso que una de las cosas buenas de trabajar para Black Hat, a parte de la reputación, era que a veces te daba alguna consultoría ¡sin ni siquiera cobrar! Aunque no pasaba muy a menudo, Flug no dejaba de pensar en cómo parecía que el eldritch tenía una solución para todo.

Black Hat tenía razón. Parecer patético podía ser útil, ¡le había sido útil en varias ocasiones! Pero ambos debían coincidir en que había algo muy desafortunado con el tema. Algo que volvió a pasar ese mismo día luego de casi un año completo.

Flug se había levantado de madrugada, tomado su café y se había preparado para entrar al laboratorio. A ojos del científico todo pasó en un segundo. Al principio estaba en el laboratorio y cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeado de un par de héroes en lo que parecía una extraña base desconocida.

-¡Suerte que hemos podido sacarte de allí pasando desapercibidos! –escuchó exclamar a uno.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Has debido de pasar un calvario. –preguntó lo que parecía ser una chica mientras lo inspeccionaba- Reconozco falta de sueño, taquicardia, desnutrición y algunas magulladuras. Viejas heridas, quizás, pero nada grave.

-¡Ya no tendrás que trabajar como un esclavo para ese demonio! –volvió a insistir el primero.

Flug sentía que iba a explotar de ira y frustración, llevando una cansada mano a su rostro escondida por la bolsa.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –se quejó, intentando soportar su furia. Los héroes parecieron preocuparse.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estás bien?

-¡NO! ¡No estoy bien! –se quejó casi en un grito, sintiendo que estaba rodeado de incompetentes. Comenzando a caminar y moverse nerviosamente de un lado a otro- ¡Ahora volveré a estar retrasado con el cronograma porque VOSOTROS me habéis quitado horas de trabajo! ¿Sabéis cuántos proyectos tengo que hacer al día? ¡Tenía una fecha límite HOY!

Los héroes parecían sorprendidos por su repentino ataque. No entendían por qué actuaba así. Lo acababan de salvar, ¿no?

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso. –dijo la chica sin entender qué estaba mal.

-¡Es MI trabajo! ¡N-No podéis ir a las casas de la gente y quitarles el trabajo! ¡No podéis entrar en MI laboratorio y secuestrarme así como así! ¿Quién le dirá a los HatBots qué hacer? ¿Quién mantendrá a raya a Demencia lejos de mi laboratorio? ¿Quién atenderá las llamadas? ¡¿Quién le dará de comer a 5.0.5?! ¡S-Sólo yo me preocupo por él! ¡Me estáis retrasando! Y, ¿sabéis a quién echarán las culpas de todo esto?

Los héroes parecían impresionados por el monólogo que se estaba marcando Flug.

-A MÍ. ¡Yo seré el culpable de que me secuestren cuando no tengo la más mínima condición física para enfrentarme a nadie sin un arma en mi bolsillo! ¡N-No es mi culpa verme patético! Quizás no debería salir en esos anuncios. –murmuró eso último para sí mismo- Pero Black Hat no lo entenderá. ¿Quién explicará la utilidad de los productos entonces?

-Oye, ¿no deberías estar contento? Te hemos quitado de encima a ese loco. –le comentó el héroe varón con confusión. Bueno, en realidad parecía que ninguno de los dos entendía nada.

-¡Lo que me habéis quitado es el trabajo! ¿Sabéis cuántos años tuve que insistir para que Black Hat me contratara? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que demostrarle que soy útil? ¡Me paso prácticamente todo el día buscando su aprobación para hacerle ver que contratarme no fue un error! **¡Este es el trabajo de mi vida!**

Un silencio incómodo y pesado se formó sobre los presentes. Flug no pudo entender por qué repentinamente los héroes parecían verle con lástima.

-Vaya…No sabíamos que tenías Síndrome de Estocolmo.

-¡¿Perdona?! –exclamó el científico sintiéndose completamente insultado por lo que la chica acababa de decir. El héroe varón pareció comprender a la joven y se echó a reír rodeando los hombros de Flug con uno de sus brazos.

-¡Entiendo! Lo hemos rescatado de un mal mayor, pero él todavía no lo sabe. –dijo el chico hablando con su compañera de justicias. Flug estaba sin palabras.

-¿Me estáis escuchando?

-Deben haberle lavado el cerebro o algo así. ¡Pero ahora estás a salvo, amiguito!

¡Ni siquiera lo estaban escuchando! Flug quería mutilarse a sí mismo y volverse a construir. Con un poco de suerte Black Hat haría eso.

Por si fuera poco lo habían encerrado en una habitación. Al pensar que tenía una especie de Síndrome dedujeron que intentaría escapar y decidieron dejarle ahí mientras contemplaban qué hacer y cómo hacerle entrar en razón con respecto a que estaban haciendo lo mejor para él.

Flug supuso que llamarían al resto de su equipo para saber qué hacer y cómo tratar con él para "salvarle". En lo que respecta para él no le importaba. Ya había pasado por esas situaciones suficientes veces para saber lo que iba a pasar.

Se echó en la única cama que parecía haber en esa sala y se dispuso a esperar.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Había muy pocas cosas que Black Hat admirara de Flug. Era patético, inútil y una excusa de científico. No tenía confianza en sí mismo y era terriblemente asustadizo. Algo que le frustraba y gustaba a partes iguales, porque después de todo era por su culpa que Flug actuaba así. Siempre nervioso a su alrededor, siempre incapaz de sacar las palabras adecuadas. Pero, ¿acaso no provocaba eso en todo el mundo? ¿Acaso no era culpa suya?

Cuando veía al científico con mayor confianza de lo usual no podía evitar destruirla por completo para convertirlo de nuevo en una masa de inseguridades. ¡Era demasiado divertido!

Pero había algo que sí admiraba de Flug; su lealtad. Luego de tantos años trabajando era como si pudieran leerse el uno al otro. En el caso de Black Hat era literal. Podía oler los sentimientos del científico, podía saborear su miedo. Pero con Flug era diferente. Era capaz de saber lo que el eldritch quería con sólo una mirada de su parte u obedecer una orden con un gesto en absoluto claro para muchos, pero sí para el doctor.

-Son las dos y media, señor.

Las palabras del científico lo trajeron a la realidad. Estaba entrevistando al Dr. Flug Slys luego de que su anterior empleado sufriera un "accidente". Aunque entrevistar no era la palabra correcta. Estaba debatiendo si matarlo o si su miserable vida valía la pena como para contratarlo por un precio tan razonable como lo era su alma.

El problema es que en unos minutos tenía una reunión con un cliente y estaba haciendo dos cosas. Escuchar lo que el doctor Bolsa en la Cabeza tenía que decir, pero también estaba viendo su reloj para averiguar la hora que era.

Flug captó rápidamente hacia dónde se dirigía su mirada y respondió rápido a la pregunta que hacía apenas unos segundos se estaba planteando en su cabeza.

-E-Era eso lo que quería saber, ¿no? La hora. –comentó con nerviosismo, pues Black Hat había estado mirándolo por lo que parecía una eternidad.

En ese momento tuvo claro un par de cosas, además del hecho de que Flug superaba la media normal del coeficiente intelectual humano; era leal y perspicaz. Dos cualidades que no eran completamente inútiles.

Si le dijera eso al científico estaba seguro de que su moral mejoraría por años.

Por eso nunca diría nada.

Sintió molestia, irritación y un cambio en el aire. Alguien había entrado en la mansión y estaba completamente seguro de que no era un cliente porque ese día no había ninguna cita oficial en su agenda. Lo que dejaba sólo una opción; héroes.

No habían atacado la mansión por lo que él no era el objetivo ni tampoco la Organización. Eso sólo significaba…

- **Flug**. –gruñó con irritación.

Como si de una invocación se tratara las puertas se abrieron de forma escandalosa dejando pasar un inmenso oso de color celeste que parecía realmente preocupado, a punto de echarse a llorar y haciendo ruidos inentendibles para muchos, pero luego de ( **desgraciadamente** ) vivir con él uno comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas.

En otras ocasiones Black Hat habría disfrutado de que el oso estuviera asustado y llorando, pero hoy no era una de esas ocasiones.

- **5.0.5, tu presencia comienza a resultarme molesta.** –dijo con voz distorsionada. Esas situaciones lo sacaban de sus casillas y a menudo le costaba mantener su forma corpórea.

El oso se aterró al oír a su "padre" hablar así y se quedó callado por unos segundos, pero luego volvió a emitir ruidos de forma más baja.

-¡Ya sé lo que le ha pasado a tu madre, idiota! –respondió exasperado y cansado de escuchar al oso. Se levantó de su asiento soltando bruscamente los papeles en su mano y se apartó de su escritorio.

Como quien tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, se puso mejor su sombrero, acomodó su corbata e hizo aparecer su bastón para marcharse con gesto de fastidio. No podía mandar a Demencia a rescatar a su inepto científico porque seguía en una misión. Así que tendría que ir él mismo.

-Vuelvo en un rato. –comentó al llegar a la puerta de su despacho y antes de cerrar lanzó una terrible mirada al oso- **Y no soy tu padre.** Si logré que dejaras de emitir palabras lograré que dejes de emitir sonidos la próxima vez que vuelvas a llamarme así.

El oso se encogió temeroso ante las palabras de Black Hat, viéndole cerrar la puerta tras marcharse.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Flug había encontrado una pequeña pelota del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y había comenzado a golpear el techo con ella. Golpeaba y recogía, golpeaba y recogía, golpeaba…

Un fuerte estruendo hizo temblar el edificio. Al principio Flug se sorprendió. Vaya, quizás si tenía fuerza física después de todo.

Otra sacudida casi le hace caer de la cama. Vale, quizás no era él y tuvo una ligera idea de quién se trataba. Se levantó del suelo y se guardó la pelota en el bolsillo de su bata, quizás a 5.0.5 le gustara.

Un nuevo temblor y fuerte rugido se escuchó en el exterior. La luz de la habitación casi se apaga. Vaya, Black Hat parecía furioso y eso puso muy nervioso a Flug. Sólo esperaba que su ira no se gastara con él.

Seguramente ahora los héroes se estaban enfrentando a él y calculó que en unos minutos aparecería.

A veces el científico se fascinaba pensando en cómo Black Hat lograba encontrarle tan deprisa. Una hipótesis que tenía es que al haber vendido su alma al eldritch ahora era una de sus pertenencias. Black Hat siempre sabía dónde estaban sus cosas.

Otra teoría era que quizás podía ubicarle por su olor, pero ninguna de ambas ideas estaba probada. Sabía tan poco de la especie de Black Hat que era casi desconcertante y muchas veces la causante de que no entendiera a su jefe.

-Qué decepcionante, Flug. Dejarte atrapar por un par de héroes novatos.

La voz tras él erizó su piel y casi lo mata de un infarto, sobresaltándose. Black Hat había aparecido silenciosamente justo a su espalda. Estaba cruzado de brazos y su mirada desconcertada por su reacción pasó a una risa inquietante y llena de diversión.

-¡M-Me tomaron por sorpresa, jefecito! Yo-

-Nada de excusas. –lo detuvo rápidamente con un semblante serio. Era increíblemente aterrador lo rápido que cambiaba su humor- ¿Eres un científico loco o no? ¡Pon trampas o algo así! Mantienes a raya a Demencia todos los días, por el maldito Cthulhu.

En un parpadeo la oscuridad los envolvió y estaban de vuelta en la mansión. Black Hat podría haber rescatado a Flug sin la necesidad de matar a los héroes, pero sino ¿dónde quedaba la diversión?

-Me pondré a trabajar c-cuanto antes, señor. ¡Terminaré el producto hoy! N-Ni siquiera tomaré descansos. –comenzó a hablar el científico con la esperanza de levantar el ánimo a su jefe.

Sin embargo Black Hat parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a algo.

-No pueden haber más retrasos y esta es la cuarta vez que vienen a "rescatarte". Puede que tu aparente ineptitud sea más una molestia que una ventaja, después de todo. –dijo con un gruñido irritado, el ceño fruncido.

Un breve silencio se formó entre ambos hasta que Flug se animó a hablar.

-He pensado que quizás debería salir usted en los comerciales, y-ya sabe…sin mí.

-¡Tonterías! –se quejó rápidamente el eldritch con mayor molestia- No podemos dejar que esto afecte nuestro trabajo y, por desgracia, eres el más capacitado para explicar la utilidad de los productos dado que eres quien los desarrolla.

Practicamente escapaban lágrimas del científico y Black Hat sólo pudo sentir repulsión.

-O-Oh, jefecito, e-eso es muy-

-Dame las gracias y por mi sombrero que no vuelves a salir de la Dimensión del Sufrimiento por una temporada.

Al instante Flug se calló sin saber qué hacer o decir mientras su jefe permanecía aun pensativo. De forma repentina, una sonrisa amplia y terrible se formó en el rostro de Black Hat, una de esas sonrisas que prometían cosas terribles mientras sus manos estaban unidas en lo que parecía contener un sentimiento de emoción oscura. Para empeorar las cosas, la sonrisa estaba dirigida a él.

-Flug, tus problemas se terminaron. Ya me lo pagarás después.

Black Hat parecía realmente orgulloso de lo que fuera que se le hubiera ocurrido. Flug por otro lado no sabía si quería saber lo que el eldritch había preparado para él.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **¡Siento mucho haber tardado más de lo normal en subir! Administro un canal de Youtube y tenía un proyecto muy importante que subir. Ahora que logré quedar libre pude continuar con el fanfic.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo episodio? Black Hat ha decidido ayudar a Flug con su problema, aunque conociéndole quizás sea peor el remedio que la enfermedad.**

 **¡Los comentarios son bien recibidos! Así sé cómo os va pareciendo la historia. ^^**


	4. Remordimientos

Flug no había estado rodeado de tanta gente...en años. Una de las desventajas o ventajas de trabajar para Black Hat Organization es que no tenías que lidiar nunca más con la _repulsiva sociedad común_ , como a Black Hat le gustaba llamarlo. Para Flug nunca fue problema. Por ello jamás había pedido vacaciones, eso y que no quería un billete de ida a uno de los Resorts de su jefe.

Sin embargo, el tan extraño como divertido plan de su jefe para terminar con sus problemas de "rescate" era destruir por completo un evento de la Liga de Héroes con sus invitados dentro.

Era una especie de convención. Asistían todo tipo de personas; héroes, fans de todo tipo, a veces ilustrados del gobierno o héroes aficionados que hacía poco se habían sacado la licencia. El plan consistía en implantar una bomba de su propia creación en los conductos de ventilación centrales al evento. Eliminaría, según sus cálculos, tanto a los asistentes como el edificio por completo. Causaría mucho revuelo y dejaría una prueba para saber que había sido él mismo quién lo había hecho.

No era un mal plan. Quizás los héroes quisieran insistir en volverlo de su lado, dado su brillante ingenio, pero eliminaría los "rescates" de su camino por una temporada larga a poder ser. Sin embargo, Flug estaba nervioso y al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Demencia era quien solía tener misiones en el exterior, infiltrarse por ahí, matar por aquí y por allá, causar caos y destrucción. El científico se limitaba a quedarse en la mansión, más concretamente en su laboratorio con 5.0.5, mientras desarrollaba futuros productos y proyectos que con un poco de suerte aumentarían las riquezas de la Organización.

No había que malentenderle, por supuesto, había cometido crímenes antes. ¡Más de 82.000 de hecho! Pero eso fue hace años y, en su mayoría, eran planes de robo, extorsión y destrucción de distintos tipos de aviaciones. Qué se puede decir, Flug tiene un extraño deseo por los altos vuelos.

Luego de firmar su contrato de esclavitud- ¡empleo! a Black Hat, se había malacostumbrado a trabajar a solas en la mansión con sólo la certeza de que debía mantener a su jefe contento. Aquella era su primera misión en el exterior como empleado de la Organización y no quería arruinarlo todo. Demencia era el caos, pero él era la precisión.

No fue difícil escabullirse a los conductos. Realmente era fácil para él pasar inadvertido y había preparado una cantidad de siete pequeños drones de aspecto arácnido para evitar ser atrapado por las cámaras y sensores. No le extrañaba que la Liga quisiera llevarlo al bando perdedor, estos héroes tenían poca idea de tecnología y siempre tendían a competir entre ellos.

Cuando estuvo en el centro del evento observó por la única rendija de los conductos de ventilación. El lugar estaba repleto de asistentes de todas las edades y alguna celebridad. Por suerte no habría héroes de alto rango o la vida de Flug podía verdaderamente peligrar.

Respiró hondo y mantuvo la calma. _Bien, Flug. Haces esto por ti. Para hacerte respetar. Es como regresar a las andadas. Deberías sentirte afortunado de que tu jefecito ha pensado en un plan como este sólo para mejorar tu reputación. Aunque en realidad lo ha hecho para evitarse más estúpidos rescates…_

Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio, (¿por qué la llevaba en una misión en el exterior? La costumbre, supuso.) una pequeña bomba circular. Le recordaba a su dispositivo anti-gravitacional. Una vez apretado el botón del centro comenzaría una corta cuenta atrás. El tiempo suficiente para largarse antes de que el lugar se convirtiera en una fiesta de cenizas de la que Thanos se sentiría orgulloso.

Hubo algo que lo detuvo, sin embargo. Fue rápido, un breve momento, y casi se quedó sin habla al ver aquella cara luego de tantos años.

Gabriel estaba en el evento.

Aquel chico con el que había hecho amistad en su tiempo en la Universidad de Grandes Héroes y Villanos. No sabía si debía seguir llamándolo amistad. Hacía años que no se veían, desde que dejó la Universidad, y dudaba que Black Hat tolerara algo tan nocivo como la "amistad".

Por la acreditación que colgaba de su cuello supuso que se había licenciado como héroe hace poco, lo que hacía aun más imposible que su relación continuara. No quería que Black Hat lo matara y sería muy probable si el científico decidiera continuar por donde lo dejaron.

Cosa que no pasaría porque estaba en el evento y él sería uno de los que morirían a causa de su plan.

Flug pasó por algo que nunca creyó pasar. No se veía capaz de seguir con su plan por esa estupidez, simplemente porque no era capaz de matar él mismo a Gabriel. Luego de tanto tiempo de convivencia en la Universidad no era un mal tipo, podías tener una buena conversación con él y, en su momento, quiso que siguiera su carrera como héroe aunque sus caminos fueran muy distintos.

¡Maldita sea! Se golpeó a sí mismo como si eso fuera a solucionar algo. ¡Las emociones siempre lo estropeaban todo! Si no fuera humano no las sentiría, si no las tuviera ya lo habría hecho. ¡Debía hacerlo! Ya no solo por su reputación, ¡Black Hat lo mataría si descubría que no había querido realizar el propio plan que había desarrollado para él!

Las emociones…¡siempre eran el problema!

Ni siquiera él como científico podía escapar de ellas. Por mucho que lo intentara siempre sentía miedo o ira, emociones que alejaban cualquier pensamiento racional, sentía afecto por 5.0.5, algo que podía ser utilizado en su contra.

Y en ese momento sentía remordimientos.

Nunca los había sentido y esta era la primera vez. Sólo porque no quería matar a Gabriel estaba pensando en no seguir adelante con el plan. _No puedo hacerlo…_ pensó para sí, volteando y realmente planteándose dar la vuelta y salir por donde había venido. Miró sus manos y observó el artefacto en ellos, pensativo.

 _Los remordimientos son como una enfermedad. Puedes dejar que te consuman o exterminarlos para siempre._

A pesar de que lo había pensado con su voz, Flug estaba seguro de que esas palabras no fueron dichas por él. ¿Dónde las había escuchado antes?  
Black Hat vino a su mente. Seguramente fue en una de las múltiples ocasiones en las que habían discutido sobre un villano de clase media o baja.

Había pocas cosas que su jefe toleraba y una de ellas eran los remordimientos. Siempre producían que un villano no terminara su plan en el último segundo y sintiera piedad por el héroe, impidiendo su eliminación.

Flug estaba pasando por aquello y no quería que los sentimientos lo dominaran. Él era más inteligente que eso. Quizás podría tornar las cosas a su favor. Hacer lo que su jefe quería y no tener que matar a Gabriel en el proceso.

Observó los sensores y cámaras que aun permanecían sin transmitir gracias a sus drones arácnidos. Sus pequeñas criaturas siempre eran capaces de hacer otro tipo de funciones completamente dispersas entre sí y Flug sabía que podía utilizar una para proteger de alguna forma a Gabriel de la explosión con uno de sus múltiples escudos.

El drone quedaría destruido, pero Gabriel saldría ileso en su mayoría físicamente. Quizás mentalmente fuera otra historia. Pero gracias a esa idea Flug logró echar sus remordimientos hacia un lado y manipuló al ser arácnido para que bajara de su posición y se enganchara, pasando desapercibido, a las ropas de Gabriel.

Bien, era su momento.

Activó el explosivo circular y lo dejó perfectamente oculto entre los conductos. Dándose prisa para salir sin ser detectado. De forma ridícula se paró a pensar en 5.0.5. ¿Qué pensaría de él si le viera hacer este tipo de cosas?

Su adorable criatura genéticamente alterada siempre había visto el mejor lado de él. Flug rara vez lo dejaba entrar al laboratorio y sólo lo hacía en caso de que estuviera trabajando en proyectos que no requirieran la tortura de seres vivos, incluidos seres humanos.

Evidentemente lo había visto enojarse con Demencia y ser alguna vez cruel con la chica lagarto, pero eso no parecía molestarlo. Como si fueran riñas tontas. Por algún motivo se preguntó si se sentiría decepcionado. Bueno, 5.0.5 debía entender que eran villanos, ¿no? Después de todo, a pesar de todo lo que Black Hat representaba él lo seguía queriendo como un padre. Supuso que su forma de pensar rayaba la simpleza, aunque no dejaba de ser una criatura inteligente a su manera.

Dándole vuelta a esos pensamientos cruzó el portal que consideradamente Black Hat dejó abierto hacia la mansión para su huida y apenas se cerró cuando la explosión se puso en marcha.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 _Interrumpimos la emisión para transmitir la desagradable catástrofe acontecida hace unos minutos. El evento anualmente celebrado de la Liga de Héroes ha sido arrasado por lo que parece, según han dictado las autoridades, un objeto de pequeñas dimensiones pero que ha provocado grandes consecuencias no sólo en las instalaciones-_

-¡ **HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

La escandalosa risa de su jefe hizo que Flug fuera incapaz de oír lo que la reportera seguía diciendo. Lo observó de reojo desde su incómodo lugar en el suelo. Eso de que Black Hat lo obligara a sentarse en la ¿cama? para mascotas en la que alguna vez le había gustado dormir a 5.0.5 era profundamente vergonzoso. Pero luego de tanto tiempo se acostumbró.

Bueno, en realidad no.  
Como si Black Hat no fuera lo suficientemente alto, era aterrador verlo desde esa posición mientras estaba sentado en el sillón junto a él.

Aun así le pareció divertido verlo de tan buen humor. Bueno, su jefe nunca hacía ascos a una buena destrucción con un poco de caos y un añadido de muerte, ¡y si el edificio quedaba en llamas era muchísimo mejor!

-¡Debí haber estado ahí para disfrutar de sus caras llenas de agonía y sufrimiento! –dijo con una sonrisa petulante mientras observaba el espectáculo en pantalla- Que el fuego devore los cadáveres le da un toque final muy satisfactorio.

-M-Me alegra que le guste, jefecito. –contestó el científico intentando no sonar muy orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque se sintiera así. Black Hat siempre disfrutaba de desmoralizarlo, incluso si había hecho un buen trabajo.

Por supuesto, él había recibido la autoría de lo sucedido pues era algo que buscaban con aquel plan. Con un poco de suerte los héroes ya no intentarían "rescatarlo" a no ser que interfirieran con sus planes. Por su parte Flug ya tenía planeado un dispositivo de seguridad e iría por ahí con un arma en el bolsillo. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede hacer falta.

Todos los asistentes al evento habían muerto, excepto un muchacho que había quedado como único superviviente. Black Hat no parecía muy contento con eso por la forma en que sus brazos estaban cruzados y miraba la pantalla con un ceño fruncido y una ceja alzada.

Por suerte la oscura criatura no sabía que hubiera ningún tipo de relación entre él y Gabriel, por lo que simplemente lo achacó a la profunda ineptitud de su excusa de científico.

-Era esperar mucho de ti.

Ouch, eso dolió. Pero aun así se sentía aliviado de no haber tenido que matar a Gabriel. Vio a su jefe levantarse tras apagar la televisión y él hizo rápidamente lo mismo.

-Doctor, nuestro pequeño plan me ha recordado el tiempo que llevo sin acudir a actos públicos, no sé si me entiendes…-comentó con diversión mientras salía de la habitación con el científico tras él.- Causar desgracia y destrucción de forma personal, poder estar allí para alimentarme de su miedo y su sufrimiento. Creo que he estado inactivo demasiado tiempo.

 _Oh, no…_

Flug notó que se dirigían a su despacho y se lamentó. Su jefe parecía realmente motivado con la idea de volver a las andadas, a ser un villano en activo por al menos unas horas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde mi último crimen? Esos estúpidos héroes seguro que se han olvidado de lo que soy capaz. –siguió sentándose en su amado sillón y cruzando sus piernas- No puedo culparlos. Hay tantos villanos de media ahí fuera, tantos gusanos despreciables, que hasta yo me olvidaría de quién es la verdadera mente brillante tras todo eso.

Entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su rostro en ellos, dando a Flug la sonrisa más terrible que pudo formar. Le habría podido parecer un gesto infantil, pero nada de lo que Black Hat hiciera lo era. Más bien era aterrador.

-Hay que recordarles quién manda aquí, doctor. Hacerles ver que sus vidas están en mis manos y que si siguen convida es porque les depara un destino peor que la muerte.

 _Maldita sea…_ se lamentó Flug internamente. Él pensó que al menos tendría una tarde libre por una vez.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **¡Lo siento mucho por el retraso!**

 **Se me pasó el tiempo sin darme cuenta y no me fijé que llevaba más de una semana sin actualizar. ¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo episodio? ¿Cuál será el plan de Black Hat?**

 **Sólo diré que el siguiente episodio será muy intenso y uno de los motivos por los que puse que habría descripciones gráficas de violencia.**

 **Qué se puede decir, ¡Black Hat tiene ganas de divertirse y nada bueno puede salir de eso!**


End file.
